


Apple Cheddar Tart

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: The Drinks Were These [3]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drink, Gen, Pie, Recipes, recipe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The facts were these: After three years, eleven months, twenty-nine days, sixteen hours, and forty-two minutes of travel, the Aunts had decided they were ready to return home..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Cheddar Tart

** **

[ ** Vivian Charles:  APPLE CHEDDAR TART ** ](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/103169770337/vivian-charles-apple-cheddar-tart-apple-cider)

_(apple cider, lemon juice, maple syrup, liquid smoke, cinnamon and nutmeg)_

The facts were these: After three years, eleven months, twenty-nine days, sixteen hours, and forty-two minutes of travel, the Aunts had decided they were ready to return home.  Chuck and the Pie Maker took great pains to make their home as nice for them as it had been when they left, and that was how they found themselves still in the Aunts’ house when they arrived.

Lily took a long look at them as she stood in the doorway.  "If you’re gonna be cluttering up the place,“ she said to the Pie Maker, "you might as well make yourself useful and fix me a drink.”  Chuck, however, she hugged.

“Oh, I would like a drink as well,” Vivian added from behind her sister.  "But make mine non-alcoholic, please.“

The Pie Maker busied himself in their kitchen, unsure what to make for the weary travelers.  But he soon realized that the Aunts might enjoy a drink like the one that had become Chuck’s favorite.

For Vivian, he poured six ounces of apple cider and added a teaspoon of lemon juice.  He added a splash of maple syrup, careful not to use too much.  He was just adding a pinch of cinnamon and a pinch of nutmeg to the glass when Chuck poked her head in.

"Ooo, are you making them drink-pies?” she asked.  "You should add a dash of liquid smoke; I always put cheddar on top when I make them a pie.“

So the Pie Maker did as she suggested, and brought the finished drink to a grateful Vivian.


End file.
